Come Back To Me
by Grimm-kun
Summary: Cloud misses his lover dearly. Regretting that he killed him. He begins wandering back into his memories, wishing that a certain somebody would come back. But what if the Lifestream brought Sephiroth back? Seph x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest…

Come back

Cloud arose quickly, sweat trickling down his pale face as he panted heavily, his golden hair sticking to his forehead.

He had 'that' dream again, the one that had been appearing ever since he had killed 'him'.

His heartbeat grew erratic with every thought that flooded his mind. Memories pounded against himself, making him cry silently. He was breaking apart, slowly, but surely.

Why had he done that to 'him'. His heart ached with longing every day. His body was falling apart every night.

Yes, Sephiroth was dead. He had killed him in the sky, where the sky was a grey brooding color. He remembered the setting freakishly well, since it haunted his memories every night. He had killed the person he loved the most. He hated himself.

But the problem was that he had no choice. It was either his love or the planet. He was willing to sacrifice the world for Sephiroth, but he knew better. He'd have to help the planet.

He knew he had made the right decision, but how come doing the right thing made him feel so…dead inside?

Tears collected in his sapphire eyes. He missed Sephiroth so much, the separation was unbearable. He wanted to end the suffering, but for some reason he had a bit of hope that Sephiroth would come back.

Cloud knew he was crazy, but for a slight moment he let his mind slip into the happier thoughts. Back when his beloved was alive and they were secretly seeing eachother.

FlashBack

It was midnight, and the rest of the crew were sound asleep. Cloud cracked his window open slowly, hoping he wouldn't disturb Tifa, who was sleeping a bed a cross from him. The window was finally opened all the way and Cloud slipped out the window with ease, smile spreading wildly on his face.

The moon shone against the rooftops in the small town. All lights were off and the darkest of alleyways were even more enveloped in the black.

He landed safely on the street and began running swiftly to the meeting place. The place where he would see Sephiroth, his angel of death.

He finally stopped in front of a abandoned house that sat quietly at the very edge of the town. The dark chestnut color that painted the house was peeling off slowly, revealing a white plaster underneath. The windows were almost all broken and the threshold was surrounded in thriving moss and other weird plants that loved disgusting places such as this.

Cloud smiled brightly and opened the door slowly as the rusted hinges gave out an eerie creak. He entered confidently.

He looked around the room expectantly, waiting for 'him' to come out of his hiding place. "Seph?" He called out. "Where are you?" A gust of wind blew in front of him and he gasped as he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Hello, Cloud." A deep, silky voice greeted from behind him. Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Cloud's torso, pulling him close to his leather-clothed chest. Cloud gasped.

"Jeez, don't do that Seph. You nearly scared the daylights out of me." He stated wrapping his arms around the others. "Tch." He chuckled lowly.

"I've missed you so much. I've dreamt about you everyday." He blushed as he confessed his heart out. Sephiroth kissed him tenderly. "So have I." He replied coolly.

His heart was swelling uncontrollably as his cheek's turning a light pink as every word that came out of Sephiroth's mouth resounded in the breaking house. "Seph, can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

The Sephiroth looked down at the blonde. "Yes?"

Cloud hesitated for a moment, and then finally created the courage to ask his question. "Will you join us, you know the others? You don't have to do this you, you can always come to-."

"Stop right there."  
Sephiroth demanded. Cloud stopped abruptly and looked into the emerald eyes staring down at him. He frowned. "I'm going to find mother. No matter what and together we'll destroy this wretched planet." He stated.

Cloud shook his head angrily. "No matter what, not even if it means the two of us fighting against eachother?" He asked with his hands pounding against the chest he was embracing a few seconds ago. "You won't stop even for me? Not for the one you love, but for some bitch that came out the fucking sky!" His voice quivered with the anger he released.

"Cloud." The ex-general sighed. He pulled Cloud's face to his, propping his chin by his right hand. He leaned in to kiss his lover but was pushed away. "Don't Cloud me! You…You selfish bastard. Think about if I have to fight you, what if one of dies! Have you ever thought about that!?" Cloud sobbed.

Why'd Sephiroth have to do this to him? Love him, but destroy him also. Sephiroth was giving him a hard choice. Save the planet or go with his true love.

It tore his heart just thinking about it. "Cloud, look at me." He tried making Cloud look into his eyes but the blonde kept shaking away and closed his eyes tightly. "Cloud I love you." He said warmly.

Cloud's eyes opened and looked at Seph wildly. The three words that made him melt, and want to follow Sephiroth and destroy the planet if it meant being with him. "Look at me." He demanded now. The sapphire-eyed looked into the mako green that looked at him intensely.

"I would kill anyone for you. I'd destroy the planet itself for you if you wished it. I'd rip the Cosmo's self into an incurable state of disaster if someone so much as touched you." He kissed gently over every inch of Cloud's bear skin he could find. Showing and telling his undeniable love.

"If you could do all those things why can't you stay with me? Please, don't do this. I'll have to fight you. I might hurt you. Please…" He begged. His face turned into a expression of pure agony.

Seph looked the other way. "Don't do this to me. You know how it is, just for tonight can we enjoy eachother's company?" He asked in a tired voice. Yes, for tonight he'd let the topics disappear into thin air, and try to indulge himself on as much as Seph as he could get.

This was a rare opportunity.

Flashback end.

He shuddered. That wasn't one of his best memories, but it was something. He tossed the sheets from his hot form and walked over to the nightstand near his bed. He was in nothing but his boxers. Which were black by the way.

He grabbed his turtle neck and leather pants from the nightstand and dressed quickly. Wanting nothing more than to take a walk and clear his head. He had created a habit of it ever since Seph died.

He left the inn that he was staying in and began walking outside in the crescent moon's glare. The moon had seemed so beautiful before, but now it seemed like it was mocking him. Reminding him of the one he missed most.

A cool breeze blew his direction. He shivered. Why hadn't he brought a jacket?

He put his arms together and began rubbing his upperarms fiercely, trying to create warmth.

Cloud walked silently down the empty streets of the sleeping town in a daze. His thoughts bombarding his peace.

What if Seph was alive? What if he hadn't really killed him? Hope began to well inside him.

No! He knew better than that. He had taught himself not to even think of that possibility. But for some reason, right now, he was the most vulnerable. It had seemed that whenever the moon shone like it did on a night like this, that his head would be loitered with the past.

He snapped back into life as he almost banged into a tree. "Damn it." He growled. He walked around the oak and noticed the house at the corner of the street. It looked just like the one he and Seph would sneak out to go to.

But that was absurd. This was a different town, not to mention country. So why did this house look exactly like the one from his memories?

He shook his head. He must be hallucinating. This must have been his mind playing tricks on him.

But he shrugged. So what if his mind was doing weird things? So he started sprinting over to the house.

In a few minutes, he was standing in front of the house. From up close the house looked totally different from the one he was used to. It was white and had ferns growing over the window in a weird formation.

And then he heard it. "Cloud."

His eyes grew wide in shock. His heartbeat turned erratic and each breath felt like his last. "Seph-Sephiroth!?" He whispered, completely taken aback from the calling. That was Seph! He knew it, he knew he was alive!

"Hold on! I'm coming, wait there Seph!" He smiled brightly as he stormed into the house. He ran up random stairs, turning undecided corridors, until he finally stopped in front of a large door. The door was barely hanging on to the hinges.

He walked slowly into the room. One of the many windows were broken and the moon's light crept even in there. His heart thrummed impatiently, wanting to see 'him' badly.

"Seph? Please tell me you're here." He didn't get a response. "Please come out, I've missed you so much. I love you. Come back to me." He pleaded.

But as much as he begged, he would not get a reply. He fell to his knees abruptly. "Fuck…" He mumbled. The voice that he had thought he heard was his imagination. "Fuck." He said louder. Cloud banged a hand to the wooden floor. Tears fell from his cheeks. "Fuck." He began beating his hands harder against the floor, starting to break a hole into it.

"Fuck!" He slammed his hand into it with all his might and he heard a loud crashing sound. "Shit." The floor under him began to quake.

"I knew this building was old, but shit."

He jumped through the window as a last resort and landed in a bush.

"Ouch." The bush was full of roses, and the thorns cut his arms mercilessly. Blood trickled down from his wounds, leaving a trail of crimson behind. He sighed.

He only liked it when Seph made him bleed. He gazed up at the moon.

"Stop mocking me." He growled. His eyes burned with tears. "Come back to me, Seph."


	2. Chapter 2

Come back to me

Come back to me

Chapter 2

Cloud walked aimlessly through the forest that surrounded the border of the town. The Oaks stood proudly as they blocked out the moon's mocking glare. He sighed. What was the point to his life? His love was dead, no planet needed saving, and no calamities were threatening to fall from the sky. He was tired of life. That was obvious.

And than a thought stuck his mind like a brick. If he ended his life and returned to the life stream, would he see Seph?

A tingling sensation raced through his body. The very thought was tempting.

But another thought hit him. What about his friends? He couldn't just kill himself and expect them to accept it.

That was dumb. But the problem was that he wanted it, so badly it hurt. Any chance to see his lover he would take. But this option was just too hard, for everyone. The opportunity didn't frighten him, in fact he was sort of excited. But this was another thing he didn't do because of his friends.

Again he had to choose between the right choice between the solution he desired.  
He frowned. All he wanted to do was have Seph back. Was that so hard to ask for?

His heart began to pulse with the acid of his hatred and agony.

Why? Why did this have to happen to him?

He was about to cry for the umpteenth time that night. But he didn't care. Cloud would probably drown the world with all the tears he's shed.

He stopped his random walking and plopped down on a soft patch of grass. He laid his head against the lively grass beneath him. His pale face was directed at the midnight sky. His eyes glazed over with the happy times from before returning. He smiled as thick streams of precipitation made it down his cheeks. He was being pleasured, and yet tortured at the same time.

Memory Flood-

It was in the middle of the night once again, the only time where Seph and himself could meet up with eachother. He was resting in Cid's airship along with everyone else and he was laying in his bed. Of course in his own separate room.

He checked the time. 12:38.

A few minutes before Seph came and swept him off his feet with his passionate loving. He wanted to feel the warmth that they're two bodies made with every in synced motion as Seph entered him.

He heard the window to his room open slowly. "Seph!?" He whispered excitedly. He turned around expectantly, but frowned as he saw no one. "Are you that excited to see me?" He turned around and saw Seph on his bed, leaning on his elbows as his liquid silver hair spilled over his shoulders and onto his bed.

Cloud blushed.

"Shut up."

He sat next to his god and looked into the eyes of the person that could end, or spare his life whenever he wished. He could give him pleasure or pain. Love or hate.

It was his choice.

"Are you ordering me?" Sephiroth said with a stern voice. He pinned Cloud under him and kissed him roughly.

"Bastard." Cloud growled half heartily as he returned the kiss eagerly.

Seph bit Cloud's lips harshly and made sure blood leaked from the fresh wound. "Ngh…" Cloud grunted.

Sephiroth lapped at the blood, enjoying the whimpers of pain that came from his love. "Yes, cry out." He smirked.

He moved his skilled mouth to Cloud's neck and bit with force. A deep wound imprinted on Cloud's skin. Dark colored blood ran down Cloud, leaving trails of pain and sick pleasure down himself.

"Seph!" He hissed. He tried to keep the volume down since the other's might hear his cries of ecstasy.

"Hmm, you called?" He said with a smug look on his face. He stopped his pleasuring and laid back down on the bed, pulling Cloud down with him. "Not tonight Cloud, let's sleep tonight."

Cloud whined angrily. "Why would you tease me like that and then decide that you're tired. You're a demon." Cloud scolded.

"So I've heard from a certain blonde screaming before." He said giving Cloud a seductive look. Cloud's face turned crimson.

"Do you feel like talking?" He asked. Seph nodded. "I don't mind." He replied pulling the blonde closer.

"Okay than, what do you think about the moon?" He asked. Seph gave him a questioning look. "Where'd you get a question like that from?" Cloud shook his head.

"You can't answer a question with another question."

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said seriously.

Cloud sat up attentively. "Go on."

"To me, the moon is just another thing people try to shoot for. A mocking symbol showing that no matter how hard you try, some things you just can't do. No matter how may times you try." Cloud grimaced at the depressing explanation.

"What's the matter?" Seph asked, finally noticing Cloud's change of moods. "What you said is really depressing. But I still like you're opinion." He stated.

"I've told you my opinion, now tell me yours." Seph ordered. Cloud blushed and began his speech.

"Well, to me the moon is beautiful. It shines so brightly and it reminds me of someone special." He said. Seph gave a knowing "0h" and whispered into Cloud's ear.

"You were so shy that you had to make a fake conversation to compliment me. That's really stupid." He scolded.

Cloud was deeply hurt by the words Seph had said and scooted himself away form him.

Sephiroth pulled him back. "But so sweet that my teeth are rotting." He kissed Cloud and rested happily with his love. "You're in an affectionate mood tonight." Cloud remarked.

"Mmm…indeed." Sephiroth mumbled as he rubbed his face into Cloud's soft golden hair. He sighed. Cloud's scent to him was intoxicating. It was a mix between after rain and a hint of honey. He smelled so sweet.

Cloud inhaled largely and his eyes flickered in pleasure. To him, Seph had a natural musk for his scent. It made him feel light headed. "I love you." He stated, clearly on cloud nine, (giggle).

"As do I." Seph replied. The ex-soldier frowned. "What?" Seph asked with an arched brow.

"I want you to say it. Say you love me." He demanded with a stern voice. "As you wish. I love you." He growled in Cloud's ear, causing him to shiver.

And for that moment, the moon did not dare to mock the two. It instead created a settling mood for the two. No one could ruin the moment.

Except for the sick, merciless thing called "fate".

Cloud sighed. Those were some of the greatest memories in his opinion. For once his heart felt completed, and his body felt warm. Not dead with misery.

His cheeks flushed and he hugged himself. Imagining Seph's strong arms entwined around his waist.

"Cloud?" He heard a feminine voice from behind him.

He turned around abruptly and gazed at the woman behind him. "Tifa?" He said with a tone of surprise and embarrassment. "I know that you've been leaving at night." She said seriously. Cloud turned cold.

"We're going to talk, whether you like it or not. Everyone's waiting, come on." She informed, walking ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Come back to me

Come back to me

Chapter 3

Cloud sat at the end of the larger chestnut table that invaded the inn's living room and glared at anything that moved, trying hard to be his normally cool, and collected self.

It was an interrogation. Everyone was standing up but him, and the looks on there faces made him feel like crap. Well, except for Vincent who still had a blank expression on his face.

Tifa walked next to Cloud and looked him straight in the eye. "Cloud, what's going on with you? Why don't you tell us anything?" She asked with sorrow. His poker face stayed on strong as he replied.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you think that?" He said. Tifa's frown turned into a grimace.

"You're lying."

"Why do you care?" He asked with acid in every syllable. The black-haired fighter flinched, but straightened up with a determined expression on. "I care because I'm your friend," She pointed a finger to all the other occupants in the room. "We're all your friends. We care about you so much." She said.

"You've been like this ever since that day you killed Sephiroth." Cloud inhaled sharply.

He looked at Tifa with hatred in is eyes. No one was allowed to say that name, no one but himself.

"Don't you ever say that name in front of me." He practically hissed. His eyes were glaring in Tifa's mahogany ones.

"What…?" She looked at him with fear. Like a criminal that has been just told that he'd be killed the next morning.

"No one has the right to say that name, and if I hear it…" He hesitated before speaking again. "I will do something that will barely hurt me, but hurt you dearly." He said poetically.

He stood up to leave the cramped room. "Cloud." Vincent called out.

The blonde turned around and looked at the onyx-haired man that was leaning against the wall.

"What."

"I know about you and Sephiroth. I know how you feel, doing something so horrible to the one you love. And for you to have to choose the world or you're lover." He spoke montonely.

Cloud's breath hitched.

"I bet you're dead inside aren't you? Feel like living doesn't matter anymore, and that you'd kill you're self just to see a glimpse of 'him'."

Cloud looked at Vincent incredulously, he almost lost his footing as he walked over to Vincent.

"You…felt like this before? Like everything that reminds you of you're love feels like it's mocking you?" Cloud asked slowly. Vincent nodded.

"You have it worse than I do." He replied.

"What are you two talking about? Cloud and Sephiroth, together?" Tifa said in a non-believing tone.

Vincent sighed. "I'll explain it to you all, since I understand what Cloud is thinking. Come with me to the next room over." He gestured for them to follow as he began walking to the room next over.

"Wait here." He said to Cloud.

"Ok."

Cloud was baffled. How did Vincent know how he felt? Did the same thing happen to him? He felt a great rush of respect for him. The only person who understood.

An hour later, the door from the next room opened. Tifa stomped out the room with tears in her eyes. Cloud looked over to her quickly, but stopped as she looked back a t him. She was glaring at him intensely. Her face was scrunched up in a tight frown.

"Tifa?" He called out. "Go to hell." She replied as she ran out the inn slamming the door in the process.

Everyone one else seemed fine, well except for Barret who was looking at Cloud weirdly, must have been the gay part that really shook him. Vincent walked over to Cloud, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She took it hard. She's probably going to get some air to clear her head." Vincent explained.

He nodded. Cloud looked over to Barret, who's face seemed like it was about to explode. Even in serious conversations, Barret always seemed to be the one laughing at the dumbest of things.

"What's wrong Barret?" He asked.

"Who was on top?!" He asked in between muffled laughs. Cloud glared at him as he blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Come back to me: Chapter 4

Come back to me: Chapter 4

Everyone looked over to Barret with a "why the hell would you ask that" look on there faces. Cloud slapped a hand over his face to hide his burning complexion. "Shut up." He growled.

But, that wasn't the end for Barret. He was going to milk the whole gay thing until one of them died. "Hey Cloud." He called out. He didn't even wait for a reply before he spoke again.

"What type of panties are you wearing?" And than a whole new round of laughter bellowed from the large man.

Cloud walked over to the door and began opening it. He felt a hand tapping him lightly. It was Yuffie. "Cloud, wait." She turned around for a second and threw a kunai at the laughing man. It landed right between his legs. "Oh shit! That could have hit me!" He yelled angrily. "Shush!" She replied.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, voice now calm now that the humiliation was over. "I… I don't really understand how you feel. Well, not as much as Vincent does but… I want to help you. We all want to help you." She glared over at Barret.

"Even if some of us are expressing it in a bad way." She said with seriousness. "If there's any way to help, we'll do it." For the first moment ever, Cloud felt happy again. His friends were actually trying to help him.

"Thank you, everyone… But I don't really think there's a way to help me. You can't bring Seph back. It's impossible." He said with a deadpan voice.

Yuffie frowned. "We'll try our best! You can stop wallowing in your own pity now, it was our fault for not seeing what was going on between you two sooner." Cloud shook his head. "No, he needed to be stopped. I… needed to stop him. I was the only one able to, so there's no need to apologize." He explained.

Yuffie cringed at the angst that emanated from Cloud's voice. And than it hit her like a strike of lightning. "Why don't we bring him back by using the Life stream?" Cloud's eyes brightened immediately. "Really?" He asked the question way too loudly, as if he were trying to tell the whole world about it.

"Well why not?" Yuffie said. "The Life Stream has done some pretty impossible things, so why can't it do that?" Cloud felt a rush of uncontrollable life enter his body. He was happy, and not just the feeling of finding money on the ground, actual happiness.

"You mean I could see…Seph?" He whispered, clearly unable to control his emotions. "My Sephiroth, can come back to me? He can be here," He pointed to the floor. "Right here and look me in the face." His ecstatic aura was affecting everyone in the room now. "Yes, Cloud. All you're pain will finally go away." Vincent said.

Cloud's usually frowning lips curved into a small smile that soon spread wildly across his face. "I owe you all so much, thank you." He spoke whimsically. "But how do we get the Life Stream to bring back Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent answered that question with ease. " We go to the church where Aerith's spirit is more bound to the planet." All problems were seeming to disappear for Cloud, except for the one that had stormed out of the inn hours ago.

Tifa…


End file.
